disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Padraic Ratigan
Professor Padriac Ratigan is the main antagonist in The Great Mouse Detective, voiced by horror movie mainstay Vincent Price. Professor Ratigan is responsible for such crimes as "the Big Ben Caper" and "the Tower Bridge Job". A genius criminal mastermind whose ego is matched only by his lust for power, Ratigan's latest insane plan is to kidnap a toymaker, force him to make a robotic duplicate of the queen, and use it to publicly proclaim him king. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong! Only one thing stands in Ratigan's way: "that miserable, second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street". Professor Ratigan lives in a secret underground hideout where he has countless henchmen sing his praises, light his cigarettes, and cater to his every evil whim. At the end of the movie, Ratigan finally snaps out in extreme anger, and he shreds his clothing, extends his apparently retractable claws through his gloves, and attempts to kill Basil, slashing at him in an uncontrollable rage, any pretenses of mouse civilization abandoned. The battle ends with Ratigan falling to his death off of Big Ben. Although he is a rat, he hates being called one (preferring the description of a "big mouse"), as rats have a reputation of being base, dirty creatures. To eliminate any possible signs of lower breeding, he presents himself as a sophisticated dandy, sporting a full black tuxedo with a pink and purple cravat, white opera gloves (like the kind worn by Mickey Mouse), a black and red cape (similar to Count Dracula's) and a gold cigarette holder. He also has pet cat named Felicia, whom he adored, and therefore he treats her with love and respect since Felicia is loyal to him. Like all the greatest villains, Ratigan has a taste for the theatrical and has a tendency for throwing himself into melodramatic poses and giving lengthy and verbose speeches. Despite this he is prone to explosive bouts of violence, after which he must switch back to dandified persona. Two examples would be feeding an inebriated mouse named Bartholomew to his cat (named Felecia) for calling him "the world's greatest rat", and fatally tossing his lead henchman (a peg- legged bat with a crippled wing) off the side of his personal zeppelin to "lighten the load".He is also notable for being the only character played by Vincent Price to have said actor sing. Ratigan was based on Sherlock Holmes' archenemy, Professor Moriarty. He appeared in an episode of House of Mouse (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) when he set a trap for Basil, who thwarted it. He ranked #17 in the Top 30 Disney Villains (One better than Shan Yu but one under Madame Medusa). Quotes * "I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me." * "My friends. We are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career." * "I love it when I'm nasty." * "Article 96, a heavy tax shall be paid against all parasites and spongers. Including the elderly, the infirmed, and especially, heh heh, little children." * "Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance! Although, frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier...trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?" * "You fool! Isn't it clear to you that the superior mind has triumphed?" * "You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was, trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise. Why, I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose... so, I decided to use them all." Trivia *Ratigan was the first Disney Villain to sing his own song since Kaa in 1967. *Ratigan shares similarities with Drake from The Pebble And The Penguin in 1995. They are animal villains that wear capes around their backs. *Ratigan is similar to Jenner from The Secret of NIMH. ''They are evil villain rats. *Ratigan shares few similarities with Cruella De Vil from ''101 Dalmatians. They both live in London, smoke cigarette poles, have henchmen who are responsible for the story's kidnapping , They both smash the doors real hard, and they both develop red eyes while chasing the protagonists. Also, they both go insane at the movie's climax. *Ratigan shares the same similarities with Gaston from'' Beauty and the Beast''. The both drink their own drinks, Gaston drinks beer while Ratigan drinks a kind of wine called Champagne. They have their own sidekicks, Gaston has LeFou while Ratigan has Fidget. They also blackmail a father or daughter to get what they want (Ratigan threatened to hurt Olivia the daughter if her father Flaversham didn't build what he wanted and Gaston threatened to hurt Maurice if his daughter Belle didn't marry him), They fight their enemies during a thunderstorm, Ratigan fights Basil while Gaston fights The Beast. Then they fall to their deaths; Gaston falls off The Beast's Castle, while Ratigan falls off The Big Ben. Category: Classics Category:Completely mad Category:Masters of Evil Category: Animals Category:Rich Category:Monarchs Category:Evil geniuses Category:Men Category:Deceased villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Killers Category:True Villains Category:Males Category:Deaths Category:Most Evil Category:Kidnappers Category:Traitors Category:Crimes Category:Killer Category:World Rulers Category:Strongest Villains Category:Masterminds Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:World Rulers Category:Rodents Category:Crimes Category:Foolish Characters Category:Opposing Forces Category:Siblings Category:smoking Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Completely mad Category:Comical Villains Category:falling villains Category:Thieves Category:Thiefs Category:Tyrants Category:Murderers Category:Crime Bosses Category:Boogeymen Category:Temptation Category:Framers Category:Delicious Villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Hateable Villains Category:Sexism Category:Leaders Category:Foster Father Category:Conjecture Category:Dream Villains Category:Black Magic Villains Category:Magic Villains Category:Wizards Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Kidnappers Category:Magic Villains Category:framers Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Small Villains Category:Villians draged to hell